Final Fantasy Genesis
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Join me as we tell tale of a boy on a journey that will make himself a legend. Join in this tale of Fantasy as we reach out to this boy on hope, courage, and the will to never give up as he is guided by the Holy Crystal and by the soul of his mother in order to save his people. Another Summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy Genesis

ESKK: Hey it's me I know I have many stories I need to work on but this idea spoke to me it said, "dude work on this idea." So I decided to do it. Anyway it takes cues from the new Final Fantasy XV that we know thus far. But this will be its own Final Fantasy so enjoy.

Types of Speech:

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" _Spells."_

" **Angels/Sentient Boss fights."**

(Boss Fight Start)

(Scene Break/Flashback start/Cutscene Start)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Final Fantasy they belong to their respected owners.

Summary: The Crystal Enocia most sacred treasure and guardian. A power so great that it shielded the land from the cataclysm known as Second Impact. Before this cataclysm the crowned princess left to explore that outside world that Enocia isolated itself from. The King and Queen at the time heard they had a grandson but it was on the day of their daughter's death at the hands of a project she was working on. The King and Queen then met there Grandson and decided to raise him as if he were their own and bring him up as a Prince. The boy grew up happy and loved but he didn't grew up alone. But the Crystal had showed the King a destiny that is tied to his grandson. A Destiny that will decide the fate of the entire world. Can this young prince who was forced into exile save his kingdom and save the world? Or is he doomed to fail all those he loved, let your Destiny play out.

Timeline:

1930's Dead Sea Scrolls are discovered

April 29th 1967 Gendo

March 3rd 1977 Yui Ikari is born

1996 Enocia is discovered by accident in the Triangle

1997 Yui goes off into the unknown lands and studies as well as explore the world

1998 Yui meets Kozo Fuyutsuki,

1998 October 7th Yui later meets Gendo

1998 November 9th: Trade routes open between Enocia and the rest of the world causing the world to flourish

1999: Gendo and Yui marry.

December 31, 2000: Second Impact

January 5th 2001 Yui joins GEHIRN and begins Project E

March 5th Kyoko Zepplin Soryu joins Project E

April 2nd MAGI developed

June 6, 2001 Shinji is born

December 4th 2001 Asuka is born

May 1st 2004 Yui is absorbed by EVA

May 15th Shinji is picked up by his grandparents and named the crowned heir to Enocia throne

October 5th Kyoko losses her mind after Unit 2 synch experiment

November 10th Kyoko commits Suicide and Asuka is discovered as the only heir to a mass fortune in Enocia to a noble family there.

November 11th Asuka is taken to Enocia to be brought up as a noble there. Attempts to recruit her into EVA eventually cease and she returns to EVA after her schooling, was done.

January 10th 2005 SEELE attempts to bring Enocia under its thumb for its Crystal.

June 10th 2005 SEELE ceases all attempts to claim the Crystal until further notice.

June 6th 2013 Shinji meets Asuka and both find out they are engaged to each other.

January 5th 2014 during a peace conference and the discussion over more trade routes the UN Forces as well as the JSDF occupy Enocia believing they are hiding a nuclear weapon armed to attack. The young prince is nowhere to be seen.

(Start Cutscene)

There were flashes as well as many footsteps as well as the occasional gunfire. A young man with brown hair, and grey eyes and was wearing all black, black shorts, black shoes, a black short sleeved jacket, a black arm band of sorts, and a black t-shirt was being dragged down a regal hallway torts a secret passage of sorts. He heard people screaming and gunfire as it sounded like a massacre was happening.

The young man looked back and saw soldiers and guards running to stop the intruders but in truth they were stalling time to get him away. Another flash happened to reveal a secret passage being opened as the young maid looked at him before bowing and turning around.

"Please your highness you must run if you survive Enocia will still have hope." She said as the boy tried to stop her but a blond haired teen with dog ears who was wearing a sleeveless green vest as a shirt, a velvet scarf, black fingerless gloves, blue shorts, and a pair of black shoes, took the young princes hand and began to drag him as the maid closed the secret passage as it was followed by her foot steps away most likely to lead the invaders away.

Another flash occurred as a it showed a young man with dark slicked back spikey blond hair, with green eyes with black tinted glasses over it and pointed ears wearing a suit with white gloves making him look like a butler or perhaps a mage of sorts as he was sitting in the driver's seat of a car. Behind him was a large metal machine man as his eyes glowed and his face was blank. The blond haired teen took the boy and put him in the back seat before jumping to the shotgun seat and both put on their seatbelts and the Elf like man started the car's engine and drove off.

Another Flash shows that in the Sky was VTOL's as on the ground were tactical vehicles and Military Grade trucks as they were all heading torts the large castle. "Don't look back your highness we have to keep moving and find Bahamut." The Elf man said in a British accent as the machine man was quiet.

It was then that it all went black as the scene ended with something made of glass dropping and shattering as one word appeared. "Alone again." Came a voice as it was young man who was very familiar with the term "alone."

Title: Final Fantasy Genesis

(End Cutscene)

(Scene break on the road eastern Enocia)

The young man with brown hair was coming to as he was awoken by the sound of the radio as it spoke. "One month and two weeks have passed sense the occupation of Enocia's capital Vanguard by the JSDF and the Japanese Government and so far life has returned to a sense of normality." Came the broadcast was cut off by being turned off by the driver.

"We can't worry about that right now we need to keep moving forward." The man with pointed ears said as the teen in the front who was relaxing spoke up.

"Yeah after all we need to get to Japan and check out some Japanese babes." The blond said as he loved the sights as said sights were that of a kind a beautiful country side with car driving by on the road and monsters and animals running about following there circle of life.

"This isn't a vacation Ventus we must focus on the task at hand." The Machine man said as he was wearing a hoodie that didn't help hide his chunky robot self.

"Oh be quiet Oban and let me enjoy myself." Ventus said as Oban remained quiet.

That was when the engine began to smoke a bit before it popped and it began to break down. "No, no, NO!" The elf man said losing his cool as he then drove the car to the side of the road and parked. Luckily sense they were in a convertible they didn't have to worry about smoke getting in their faces but none the less once the care came to a full stop, the none machine members of the group ran out and coughed. "There goes our only ride." The Elf Man said as the smoke was clearing up.

"Hey Vale at least it can't get any worse." Ventus said as the young man looked pissed. "Right Shinji?" Ventus asked as Shinji glared at the group.

"How can you all just act casual when this SEELE group is destroying our way of life!?" Shinji yelled as it was evident he was pissed.

"It's not that we're acting casual your highness it's that we are trying to remain calm and not let our emotions cloud our judgment." Vale said as he adjusted his glasses.

"We must act normal so we won't arouse suspicion." Oban said as he got out of the car before Shinji got pissed.

"How can we act normal with THAT in the sky!?" He yelled as he pointed torts the sky where JSDF Copters and VTOLS were doing patrols around the area.

"Hey Shin-man calm down we can't afford to fight them it's just us four against an army but with Summonings we can stand a chance." Ventus said as he walked over to Shinji and put a hand on his shoulder which Shinji sighed to calm himself down.

"For now we need to focus on getting the car repaired Oban any nearby gas stations or car repair shops?" Vale asked as Oban began looking around almost to calculate before speaking.

"Yes about 5 miles do north from this spot." Oban said as Shinji and Ventus groaned in irritation knowing they will have to push the car to get to their destination to get the Car repaired.

"Well you two better star pushing me and his highness will drive the car." Vale said before Shinji spoke up.

"No let me help I hate doing nothing." Shinji said as before Vale could object Shinji, Oban, and Ventus began pushing the vehicle forward after Vale put it on neutral.

(5 miles later)

The group finally got the car to the Garage as the trio were sweating as Vale was also lightly sweating but thankfully the area was humid a bit for a light fog a mile back so they were ok. Though Shinji and Ventus were the ones who sweated the most Oban seemed just fine but his metal mesh skin was hot to the touch.

Once they got the car in they walked up to a girl with short shorts, a tank top with a yellow jacket on top, a baseball cap, work gloves, and headphones around her neck as she was working on a car. She had curves all in the right places as Ventus tried to control himself sense the girl was sweating and it was dripping off her.

"Excuse me madam." Vale began as the blond haired girl turned around to face the group showing her green eyes. "See my car that, me and my companions ride seemed to have broken down so if it's possible can you take a look and see if you can fix it." Vale asked as he glasses seemed to cloud up especially sense you can get a good view of the young woman's ample breasts.

"Well then Mr. ya'll better have the Gil to pay it." The girl said in a southern Yankee accent as she then walked over to the car where she popped the hood as smoke that was kept inside came out. "Looks to me that this old Girl is overheated but I can also tell she's been around for a long time about 3 years at most." The girl said as she then went to the boys.

"How do you know all that?" Oban asked as the girl looked.

"Well then Mr. Cyberman they call me Cidny but friends call me Cid as ironic as that is." Cidny said as Ventus was looking at her breasts. "And I have an eye for machines both big and small." Cidny said as she smiled which caused Ventus to blush.

"Yes then Ms. Cidny how much will repairs cost?" Vale asked as his glasses stopped fogging up and he adjusted them.

"Well even though you had this car for 3 years it won't take anything but the best parts so it will cost you about… 500,000,000 Gil." Cindy said as everyone was visibly shocked.

"WHAT?!" They yelled as even though Shinji was royalty in his current predicament he didn't have that much Gil add the fact that his body guards were shocked showed they didn't have the money either.

"Yeah she's a beaut alright but the Gil needed to keep her in tip top shape can bankrupt a person at times like this." Cindy said as Vale looked.

"Um is there any other way we can pay you back sense we currently don't have the funds to pay for that." Vale said as Cindy glared.

"Hey don't go coming to a garage for a tune up and expect a freebee." Cindy said as Shinji looked.

"Is there an alternative a payment plan or anything?" Shinji asked as Ventus spoke.

"Yeah see we need to get somewhere and the car is our only ride." Ventus said as Cidny thought about it before it hit her.

"Well there is one thing you can do but it's very dangerous and you guys could die but the reward at the end is worth it." Cidny said before Shinji spoke.

"We'll do it." Shinji said before Cidny nodded.

"Ok in the forest there's a Monster that's been causing trouble for me and scaring away all my customers a Behemoth that's been called Dead Eye for obvious reasons. Anyway if you guys can kill it and bring me back one of its horns your dept. will be fully paid sense the Horns of a Behemoth are worth a fortune." Cidny said as Vale looked.

"Where can we find it?" Vale asked before Cidny answered.

"You can find it in the forest fog area just follow it back to its lair and take it down at the source you can find it also by following its tracks."

"I can trace it with my sensors." Oban said as everyone nodded.

"Ok then it seems we're on a Behemoth hunt." Vale said as Ventus wined.

"But Behemoths are tough and if this one has a nick name then it's going to be Hell trying to beat." Ventus said before Shinji looked.

"Would you rather walk then?" Shinji asked as Ventus was shocked.

"No let's go kill a Behemoth." Ventus called before everyone nodded and began heading into the woods behind the Garage.

"They are so dead." Cindy said as her ever present southern accent was still there before she began to work on fixing the car. It was a win, win deal for her they live she gets a Behemoth Horn which is worth a fortune and if they die she gets to keep the car.

(Scene Break with the crew)

As they walked through the forest they were lucky to not run into any Monsters most likely because the monsters were all too scared of old Dead Eye. "Man I'm starting to second guess going after Dead Eye." Ventus said before Vale Spoke up.

"We have no choice we need to get to the coast and the only way there unnoticed is by car." Vale said as Oban took point. "Plus if we come up with the right plan we should have lest trouble dealing with the Behemoth." Vale said as they walked.

"I have located the tracks." Oban said as he was pointing at a large foot print as this caused Ventus to gulp.

"Is it too late to start walking or maybe hitchhiking?" Ventus asked as Shinji sighed.

"Yes now let's go." Shinji said before he and the group began to follow the tracks as Oban scanned them to make sure they were matches.

They soon arrived at a set ruins possibly from an old home judging by the pipes, there was a small crawl space in the wall most likely leading inside just as Oban spoke.

"The Tracks end here and continue on the other side." Oban said as Shinji nodded.

"Let's go." Shinji said as Oban looked.

"I'll take point." Oban said as he entered the hole first before making sure it was clear and had Shinji follow suit, behind him was Vale closely followed by Ventus as they were on the Hunt for the Behemoth. They soon arrived at another tube like crawl space as Oban looked outside and hole before quickly going back to hiding.

"It's there." Oban said quietly as Shinji looked and saw true to its name the Behemoth Dead Eye was there as its right eye was grey with a scar in it. Oban moved his hand as to stay quiet as Dead eye then began to walk away. Oban then began to walk forward and turned to Shinji telling him to wait as soon Dead Eye was back but checking the tube where only his muzzle can fit in everyone became silent. They waited with batted breaths hoping Dead Eye wouldn't catch there scent or a glimpse of them. Once Dead Eye left Oban checked and saw the Monster walk away before he motioned for Shinji and co to follow.

As they did they soon arrived at a ledge where they jumped down and found themselves in a foggy area. As they walked a bit they soon saw Dead Eye's shape in the fog before Ventus spoke. "Ok let's go kill this thing."

"No we should follow it back to its lair then device a plan to defeat it." Vale said as Oban then spoke.

"That would be an acceptable method of attack."

"Ok let's go." Shinji said before they began to sneak around quietly hiding behind rocks.

They had a few close calls as they tried to stay hidden from Dead Eye. It wasn't long before Dead Eye went downward and vanished. "Guys I think we found Dead Eye's lair." Shinji said before they walked over to it and soon exited the fog and found themselves at more ruins.

As they entered Vale soon spoke. "Ok I have a plan I'll explain each of your roles." Vale said before they began walking. "Oban you will hide in Dead Eye's blind spot and strike from there." Vale began as they arrived at a clearing with a gas tank. "Ventus you will shoot that tank once Dead eye comes into range." Vale continued before turning to Shinji. "As much as it pains me your highness you must act as bait for Dead Eye use your warp skill to get away from this Behemoth." Vale said as Shinji nodded.

"Got it." Shinji said before everyone got into position.

Shinji began heading to the Behemoth that was sitting on a small cliff. As he walked he soon broke a stick waking up the Behemoth. Shinji looked as it got up and noticed him before coming at him. Shinji then shot a sword at an old radio tower where it stabbed in and Shinji was now hanging by the handle of the sword. The Behemoth Dead Eye came as Shinji then launched another sword where it stabbed into the wall of the ruins before he sent another one to where Vale was and landed there just as the Behemoth was running at him.

Once it was close enough Oban drew his large sword that was larger than his body and smashed it onto Dead Eye where it was pushed torts the gas tank. "Ventus now!" Vale called as he held his magic daggers.

"Jackpot!" Ventus called before he fired his pistol at the tanker which then exploded upon impact seemingly killing Dead Eye. "Yes direct hit!" Ventus called before he jumped down where Shinji, Vale, and Oban were waiting.

But there celebration was short lived as Dead Eye got back up and roared as it swiped at them knocking them back.

Boss: Behemoth Dead Eye

"Looks like we're in trouble!" Ventus called as Shinji charged in with a roar.

Shinji began battling Dead Eye with the strength support of Oban, the range support from Ventus, and the magic support from Vale. As they battled Shinji switched between a halberd, a Claymore, a Long sword, a set of daggers, sword and shield, and finally a spear as he was hacking and slashing at Dead Eye.

It did damage to it but even with there combined strengths they were no match for the monster.

"Your highness we must retreat!" Vale called as Shinji used his shield to block an attack.

"Yeah but where Dead Eye will just follow us and we need to get the car fixed!" Shinji called as he blocked another attack.

"Well I'm open to suggestions!" Ventus called as he reloaded by spinning his bracelet on the handle of his pistol as both glowed and then began firing again.

"My sensors pick up an energy signature in a nearby cave matching that of a summoning." Oban said as that gave Shinji in idea.

"Where's the cave!" Shinji called before Oban spoke.

"In the cave behind Dead Eye's perch." Oban said as Shinji nodded.

"When a chance presents itself we retreat to the cave." Vale said as everyone waited. They were being pushed back by Dead Eye as the Behemoth was unknowingly getting them closer to the cave. "Wait for it." Vale said as they were getting closer. "Wait for it." He called again as Dead Eye then roared which was the signal. "NOW!" Vale yelled as they then ran into the cave with Dead Eye close on their tail

Luckily they made it as Dead Eye was clawing and chomping at the entrance that it could not fit into as it was clearly pissed off.

(With the Group)

It was dark as they could barely see luckily they had a guide and a walking flashlight in the form of Oban. "I did an echo scan of this cave system and have trisected the safest and quickest route to get to the summoning." Oban said as said as Ventus smiled.

"That's great now we have ourselves a summoning to find." Ventus called as Oban then began walking acting as a guild through the caves.

As they walked through they came across cave creatures like bats and such but it wasn't long until they were in complete darkness that they found a light at the end of the tunnel. "What is that?" Shinji asked motioning to the blue glowing tree like rock in the wall.

"That you're Highness is a Summoning put your hand on it to find out which." Vale said as Shinji then walked up to it. Once he was before it he placed his hand on the glowing part before he felt a surge of magic enter his body. It was painful but his body refused to scream out so instead he fell to his knees but his hand wouldn't release.

As the magic flowed Shinji soon felt it came to a halt as his hand finally released itself from the rock formation and his mind was assaulted with images of a summoning similar to a knight on horseback as the rider had a sword and shield.

Odin

That name repeated itself into Shinji's mind before it came to a stop as in the end Shinji was gasping for breath as Vale kneeled next to the young prince. "Your highness are you ok?" Vale asked as Shinji nodded as he held his head.

"Yeah my heads just dizzy is all." Shinji said as Vale nodded.

"Of course seems some stories on Summonings are true those who gain them experience some pain followed by dizziness." Vale said as Shinji nodded.

"No then let's go take down Dead Eye." Shinji said before everyone nodded and began going out the way they came.

(Scene Break Cave Entrance)

They group arrived back at the caves entrance and to their shock Dead Eye was nowhere to be found. That was when they heard a roar and they looked and saw Dead Eye on a large boulder looked like it was waiting for them to arrive. "Shit here's round two." Ventus complained before Shinji summoned his weapons.

The two sides charged at each other as they began to battle it out with Dead Eye. "Stay in its blind spot and strike at an opportune moment!" Vale called as Shinji stayed in its blind spot while Oban shouldered his sword and attacked from the front.

The battled as Shinji kept switching between his weapons mid fight as part of his combo base fighting style. Vale used his daggers wielding them back hand while also casting Spells. _"Fire!"_ Vale invoked as a steam of flames was shot at Dead Eye as when it got close it became a fire ball and hit the monster hard.

Oban released a roar as he smashed his sword down upon the Behemoth followed by Ventus with his Gun. _"Trick shot!"_ Ventus invoked as he fired at the monster which ricochet off the wall and into the Behemoths legs causing it to roar in pain.

But before they could finish the job Dead Eye roared before knocking them away with its tail and causing Shinji to roll on the ground. Dead Eye then charged at Shinji before clawing at him causing him more damage as Oban then came in and smashed the Behemoth away. Shinji got up and was limping as he then had an idea.

"Guys I'm going to summon." Shinji said before he focused. But before Vale could advice against it Shinji's eyes then opened before he released an energy causing the clouds to turn dark and began to rain. Odin has been summoned and it was then horse shoes were heard as Shinji looked and saw a large being ride in on horseback as the rider was covered head to toe in armor as its eyes seem to glow, it wielded a sword and shield as it charged at the Behemoth knocking it back hard.

It then charged energy into its sword before sending a slash at Dead Eye causing a spiraling energy to cut deeply into Dead Eye. Then Odin turned his sword into a lance before throwing it at the Behemoth stabbing into it.

It then placed a hand over Shinji before a green energy came over him signs of a Cure spell. Shinji then smirked before charging at Dead Eye and stabbing into its deck with his claymore and then chopping its head off. Shinji landed on his ground and put his hands on his knees as he was exhausted as was hid guards. "We won." Ventus said as Vale nodded.

"Yes we did if by sheer dumb luck." Vale said as Oban was looking.

"I too found that battle difficult." Oban said as Shinji nodded.

"Ok then let's get its horn and get out of here." Shinji said before Oban took out his claymore and went to its only remaining horn.

(Scene Break Cid's Garage)

The group were limping a bit as they arrived to Cindy as she was finishing up work on the car. "Here you are Madam Cindy one Behemoth horn." Vale said as Oban dropped the horn before Cindy as she was shocked.

"No way, you all made it I reckon I own you a thank you for getting rid of that Behemoth." Cindy said as Shinji nodded.

"It's no problem." Shinji said as Cindy nodded.

"Well then like I said your car wouldn't take anything but the best so you won't find a nut, bolt, or screw loose on this girl, I also tuned her up free of charge I'll take the horn as payment reckon I can make a fortune off of it." Cindy said as Vale nodded.

"Thank you miss." Shinji said as Cindy was looking over the clip board for it. The group then loaded up as Cindy began rolling the horn away.

"Ya'll came back now ya hear!" She called as the group nodded before driving off.

"Next stop the coast and then Japan." Shinji said as he laid back in the car.

(Scene Break that night)

The Group had parked a bit off the road and had set up camp for the night as they were eating. Shinji had many thoughts running through his mind. Like if that maid was ok or if Enocia's people were doing well, and if they Crystal will protect them and protecting him and his friends on their journey to locate Bahamut and take back Enocia.

"May the Crystal bless this meal and our sleep as well as our journey and may the Crystal protect the people." Vale said in a small prayer before everyone ate there share.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is hoped it's to everyone liking. Anyway leave a review and maybe Cindy will do some more fan service for you all. Anyway Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy Genesis

ESKK: Wow only one favorite and no reviews. Am I really that much of an ass that no one wants to review. Jeez I was hoping for some more reviews for this story y'know. Anyway thank you for the one favorite and follow for this story it really means a lot to me. Anyway enjoy this update everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy or Evangelion stuff that may or may not appear.

(Start)

The group had been driving for a couple days and took stops at night to rest and set up camp. Luckily the monsters they killed when clearing up spots for camp helped them earn money so they can afford food supplies. But now they arrived at their destination the docks town Port Tifa which allows the access to the rest of the world being a town that is the source of foreign trade.

(Start Cutscene)

Port Tifa was large as it had many people walking about selling their goods and buying others goods. The inhabitance range from Cybermen, Elfmen, Beastmen, and Humans as the town was flourish with business. Every so often you would see JSDF Soldiers walking about making sure the people followed the laws set by the JSDF occupation.

The ocean held a great untamed beauty as it sparkled in the sun light, the waves crashed smoothly onto the beach and against the docks. People seemed to be trying to regain their sense of normality with the JSDF occupation going on trying to reject that reality that there young prince is on the run.

(End Cutscene)

As they arrived they soon parked at a lot which they then disembarked. Vale looked at the group before speaking. "I'll try and find us a barge or a ship that will take us to Japan undetected and unnoticed you all do a little exploring but whatever you do stay out of sight of the JSDF we'll meet back in in one hour and if I'm not here by then then wait 30 minutes before coming to find me."

"Right/Affirmative." Came the voices of Shinji, Ventus, and Oban before they began to walk away. Vale then began heading to the boats and asking around hoping to find someone who would be willing to transport them to Japan.

(With Shinji and co)

"YOOHOO!" Ventus called out as Shinji smacked him in the back of the head.

"Be quiet we are supposed to be incognito." Shinji said as Ventus smiled.

"Sorry just excited to be here I think there might be a concert here also." Ventus said as they walked on the sidewalks as cars and trucks drove by.

"Please calm down Ventus we must focus on protecting the Prince not amusing ourselves." Oban said as they walked. As they walked they soon arrived at a JSDF checkpoint and saw that people were getting looked over as their faces were being checked to see if it's a match to Shinji.

"Let's go the other way." Shinji said as he pulled up his hood and began to walk away. But a JSDF soldier saw them going the other way and yelled.

"Halt!" The JSDF yelled as Shinji looked.

"RUN!" Shinji called as he Ventus and Oban began to run away but the JSDF soldiers were close on their tails.

The JSDF soldier began calling for back up as the trio ran for it with more soldiers appearing to try and capture them. "Any plans Oban?" Ventus asked as Shinji had one.

"I have one scatter they can't capture all of us we'll lead them to a larger area and kick there asses!" Shinji said as the two nodded and when they arrived at a cross walk they scattered.

The JSDF split up to catch all three of them as Oban monitored which way they were going. Meanwhile in the shadows a man in a black suit watched as he adjusted his black sunglasses and monitored the trio run away. He was in need of a shave as he had a ponytail and also carried a camera with him as he took pictures.

(Meanwhile with Vale)

Vale was talking to a Sailor as he nodded. "Thank you for providing me and my brother's transport as well as our vehicle." Vale said as the Sailor nodded.

"No problem I'd rather leave then deal with the JSDF and Japan ruining this land with so much potential." The Sailor said as Vale nodded.

"We'll meet you here in one hour before you set sail." Vale said as the Sailor nodded.

"Of course see you then." The Sailor said before Vale nodded and began walking away.

"Now to meet up with his highness." Vale said as he adjusted his glasses.

(With Shinji)

Shinji arrived at the town square where JSDF Soldier were surrounding them with vehicles just as Ventus and Oban arrived. "Wow looks like they sent an army after us." Ventus said as Oban scanned.

"Probability of victory is 60%." Oban said as he pulled out his claymore.

"Looks like odds are against us." Ventus said as he pulled out his pistol.

"Yeah let's see how strong we gotten." Shinji said as he summoned his weapons just as the JSDF began firing. But Shinji was protected by his weapons as the weapons were blocking the bullets as they came.

Shinji then sent a sword at the JSDF Soldier before warping there and incapacitating the Soldier. Ventus was firing his gun at the JSDF's weapons before changing his magic energies to set his gun to non-lethal. Oban was smashing the larger vehicles as he wasn't going to let they harm Shinji. Shinji hacked and slashed with his swords and stabbed and slashed with his spear as he was trying to defeat the JSDF enough to get them to run away. Shinji kept his hood up as he used his Dagger to battle the masses of enemies.

Ventus jumped onto a light post and stood atop of it before he fired his gun at them and reloaded every now and again. Then Oban use his thrusters to jump high before he came down and smashed his claymore onto the ground causing an earth quake of sorts that knocked everyone down.

It wasn't long before they were getting exhausted as the JSDF were stubborn and kept coming. Shinji slashed at one as they kept firing at him. Shinji knew his defense wasn't perfect and that if you hit it enough it will break.

"I'm out of ideas." Ventus said as Oban looked.

"Chances of Victory have decreased to 20%." Oban said as Shinji forced his body up.

"Well if we're going down we're going down swinging." Shinji said but that was before a new but familiar voice shouted out.

" _STOP!"_ Vale's voice yelled as all the JSDF Soldiers were frozen in time. Vale then jumped down before glaring at his allies. "To the car now!" He yelled as he was angry to which the three nodded and began to run to the ducks being fast but careful sense the Stop Spell only works for a short period of time.

(Later)

After the group loaded up on the car Vale began to speak. "What you three did was very reckless, Ventus I can understand, Highness, maybe, but Oban your supposed to be one of the smart ones." Vale said as he drove to the docks.

"My apologies but we were discovered after walking in to a Checkpoint and they were doing facial scans we had no choice but to run but they followed us leading up to that battle." Oban said as they drove.

"I see then, be careful next time luckily we didn't miss our ride." Vale said as they drove.

"Sorry." Shinji said as they arrived.

The Sailor from before walked up to the driver's window as Vale looked. "So this vessel is going to Japan correct?" Vale asked as the Sailor nodded.

"Yeap a straight shot so come on board." The Sailor said as they soon boarded the ship to begin traveling to Japan.

(Scene Break a month later)

The Group were driving through Kyokot-2 after a very uneventful journey to Japan as Vale, Oban, and Ventus felt very out of place here. Shinji looked before speaking. "I know where to look first." Shinji said as Vale looked.

"Then lead the way You Highness." Vale said as Shinji took the passenger seat.

They soon drove to an old neighborhood as they soon arrived at a spot where a house used to be. Shinji walked over and looked around before Oban spoke. "Allow me." And with that Oban put his hand on the ground and began using his seismic sensors to find it. "There's a box five feet north from here." Oban said before Shinji walked over to it and began to dig.

Vale and Ventus also helped as it was hard digging with your bare hands but in the end there search bore fruit as they soon found what they were looking for which was a box. Shinji opened it and behold as inside was pictures of a young woman holding an infant Shinji, as well as some notes on a purple behemoth as well as a small ring of sorts that seemed to be enchanted. Shinji looked through it hoping to find some clue as Vale looked at the picture of the woman.

"The Princess, Yui." Vale said as this was the first time he saw her picture.

But before they could continue footsteps were heard as they turned to see some men in black. "Identify yourselves." Oban said as he stood protectively in front of Shinji.

"Section 2 agents we have a message for Shinji." The Agent to the left said as he handed a post card to Shinji which he looked at.

"Come –Gendo," was what it said as with it was an ID for a place called NERV. The Section 2 agents began to walk away as Shinji looked.

"And why would we go see that bastard." Shinji demanded but the Section 2 Agent to the right answered.

"Because he has what you seek." The Agent said as the group were shocked to hear this. The Section 2 Agents then left seeing their mission was done and began heading back to Tokyo-3.

"So who's this Gendo person Shin-man?" Ventus asked as Shinji looked.

"My father." Shinji said as Vale was surprised.

"So Gendo is the name of the dishonorable man who cast you aside after your mother the princess's death." Vale said as he was already disliking Gendo more and more.

"We should go 40% chances are that he's telling the truth while 60% chances are that it's a trap." Oban said as Shinji looked.

"We'll have to take that risk." Shinji said as they then headed to the car.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Vale said as they soon drove off.

(Scene Break a week later)

The group had arrived at Tokyo-3 there desired destination to locating Bahamut. They arrived at a phone box which Shinji got out to use and dialed. "Kind of quiet don't you think." Ventus said as Oban then spoke.

"Approximate cause State of Emergency reason to be determined."

"For now we just wait for Highness to finish with the phone." Vale said as everyone could agree to that.

'We're sorry your call cannot be forwarded do to a state of emergency being announced in the Kanto and Kansai regions please go to the nearest shelter and try again later.' A recording said as Shinji hung up and walked back to the car.

"Sorry guys looks like we arrived at a bad time." Shinji said as he looked around. "But it doesn't look like a war is going on you know." Shinji said as Vale then spoke.

"Never judge a book by its cover." To that Oban then spoke.

"I my echo sensors have picked up gun shots and seismic sensors have picked up rumblings in the Earth similar to footsteps as I have also detected an underground base of sorts." Oban said as Shinji was shocked.

When he looked at the street though he saw a girl wearing all white, white pants, white shirts, white short sleeved hoodie, even white gloves as her hoodie was up shielding her face from view but Shinji could see she was very pale.

"The time is almost upon us be ready hero of the Crystal." She said with a voiceless sound but he could still hear her.

"Hey guys you see that weird girl over there?" Shinji asked as he pointed for a bit before Ventus looked.

"No I don't see any girls are you sure that's not puberty talking Shinji?" Ventus asked as Shinji then glared.

Shinji looked again and saw the girl was gone before he sighed. "Must be my imagination then." Shinji said but that was when a VTOL crashed a bit away from them before a large leathery green foot stepped on it. Shinji looked and saw what he and his group saw was a very large monster with a sparrow mask, bone like armor, and dark green almost black leathery skin as Shinji was shocked to see it.

"Probability of defeating this creature at any level below its height is 5%." Oban said as Shinji got into the car just as another car skidded to a halt before them when the window cracked open.

"Ok drive if you want to live!" A woman yelled as she could give Cindy a run for her money as she had a black military uniform on, with a pair of sunglasses on, and brown fingerless gloves.

"Already on it mam." Vale said as he started the engine of his car.

"Follow me!" The woman said before she closed the door and began to drive with the boys following close behind.

(Meanwhile)

"The target has breached the fifth defensive lair." Came a tech as they were in a large room monitoring the battle as the JSDF fired upon the creature.

"Tank divisions and anti-air units have been annihilated." Came another tech before one of the Generals spoke.

"Hit it with everything we got!" The General said as a man with a relation to Shinji sat above all of them as his glasses were orange tinted and he was wearing a military uniform of a commanding officer, standing next to him was an old man in a similar uniform but unlike the brown haired man he lacked a beard.

"It seems they have it also." The old man said before the cold looking man on the seat spoke.

"Yes conventional weapons have no effect on the Angels." The man said as a military officer scanned his id and activated the phone.

"We have no choice use the N2 Mine." The General ordered before hanging up.

(Meanwhile with Shinji and co)

The two vehicles were parked at a hill side as Misato was looking out her car with her binoculars as Vale was waiting to drive.

"Hey lady what's the rush?" Ventus asked as she turned to them.

"With one of you is Shinji Ikari?" The woman asked as Shinji glared.

"Who wants to know?" Shinji asked as the young woman looked.

"Captain Misato Katsuragi Tactics Director of NERV." Misato said as Shinji looked.

"Shinji Ikari crowned prince of Enocia." Shinji said as Misato was shocked.

"Wait you're the missing prince that the JSDF is after?" Misato asked as Shinji nodded. Before they could speak anymore Misato was looking through the binoculars as Vale looked to see the VTOL's were flying away.

"Ms. Katsuragi get over here!" Vale called as Misato ran to them to cover them but Vale then got out of the care and focused his magic. _"Barrier!"_ He invoked as a large barrier appeared around them shielding them and the car from the winds of a large explosion that had the destructive power of a small nuke as Misato's car was flipped to its side.

(NERV Central Dogma)

"Light a cigar we got the bastard!" A General yelled as the other Generals were celebrating.

"Looks like you didn't get your chance at the monster Ikari." The other General said as the commander of NERV kept his cold calculative stare.

"EMP Clearing up." A Tech said as the scans were being processed.

"Blue Blood pattern still detected." Another said as he read the scans.

"Main Camera back online." The Tech said just as the screen activated showing that the Angel though melted in some places was still alive as it had sprouted gills that were moving as if to gather energy to regenerate.

"That was our most powerful weapon." A General said as the Angel had shrugged off a N2 mine.

"That thing is no Angel." Another General began as he was shocked to see this.

"It's a damn Demon." The last finished as this should be impossible.

It was then that the Commander Gendo Ikari got off the phone as he then stood up. "From this point on command of this operation has been transferred to NERV move to Level 1 Battle Stations." Gendo ordered as everyone carried out the order.

(Meanwhile with Misato)

Oban pushed Misato's car back on its wheels alone as Misato looked closely at the group and noticed a few things, for starters Ventus' had dog ears instead of regular human ears, Oban was a robot, and finally Vale had elf ears which only lead to one conclusion for her.

"You guys are Enocians." Misato said as Vale adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah and yes we know that the Cybermen, Elfmen, and Beastmen are persecuted outside of Enocia but we have a reason for being here." Vale said as Misato looked.

"What?" Misato asked as Shinji then spoke.

"We're on a mission to locate the strongest of all summoning's Bahamut." That surprised Misato as ever sense Enocia's discovery many people heard the tales from them one of them being about the Summoning Bahamut.

"Isn't Bahamut supposed to be a legend and even if he was real he's impossible to control." Misato said as Shinji glared.

"We have to find Bahamut that way we can force the UN off Enocia and live our life in peace." Shinji said as he couldn't stand what the UN and there JSDF were doing to Enocia. 'Plus we can show SEELE we won't be pushed around.' Shinji thought to himself as Misato nodded.

"Well then help me get my car started then I can get you guys to a shelter and Shinji to NERV." Misato said as Ventus spoke up.

"Um how about no lady where Shinji goes we go." Ventus said as Shinji looked.

"I'm with them if they can't come to NERV then you can count me out." Shinji said as he sat down cross legged as Misato looked before giving up.

"Ok fine you win." Misato said as Shinji then got up.

"Good." Shinji said before Misato entered the car and tried to start it. But the car refused to start as it wouldn't even start the Engine sound.

"The Battery is shot." Oban said as Misato looked.

"How can you tell?" Misato asked as Oban then answered.

"Because I did a scan of your vehicle and every part in it and I detected that the Battery was shot." Oban said as Misato was surprised before going wide eyed.

"Damn it I still have 10 more payments on this thing." Misato said as her head hit the wheel.

"You may ride with us Ms. Katsuragi we'll pick up your vehicle later." Vale said as Misato was shocked. "But you have to sit in the back." Vale said as he got in the driver's seat with the other guys following close behind. Shinji entered the car last so Misato can sit between Oban and himself before they drove off.

As they drove Misato took out her phone as she dialed and called. "Hey it's me I need a transit ready for a very fancy car don't ask me it has him on it as well as a few guys who I can't take to a shelter at the moment. Yes his Safety is my top priority but I have help with that right now, Ok thanks." Misato said before she hung up and they arrived at a transit station.

"Sensors pick up a transit tunnel that accesses the underground cavern." Oban said as Misato was shocked. After Misato passed her ID to Vale who scanned it they were allowed entrance in the transit. After the warning they doors closed and the transportation began.

As they drove down they soon arrived at an incredible sight to behold.

(Start Cutscene)

Shinji and Ventus looked outside and were shocked to see this as Vale was visibly surprised to see Nature grow underground in the center of it all was a black Pyramid with a red half leaf on it in a circle with the word NERV printed on it. "What is this?" Shinji asked as Misato smirked.

"A Geofront and that Pyramid is NERV HQ the fortress where mankind may rebuild." Misato said as Ventus looked.

"It's incredible I never knew the outside world was able to preserve after the Cataclysm." Ventus said as Vale then spoke.

"This is quite impressive wouldn't you agree your Highness." Vale said as Shinji only nodded.

(End Cutscene)

(Scene Break NERV HQ Central Dogma)

As everyone was preparing to launch mankind's secret weapon Gendo stood up as the old man looked. "Fuyutsuki take over from here." Gendo said as Fuyutsuki nodded.

"Of course." He said before Gendo went to an elevator that then lowered. "Their first meeting in 10 years and after Shinji had become a prince." Fuyutsuki said as he then began to shoot orders.

(Meanwhile with Shinji and co.)

"Madam we're lost." Vale said as Misato looked.

"We're not lost I'm just getting my bearing they change this place around every time I come here you know." Misato said trying to defend herself before Oban spoke.

"Actually my calculations are 99.9% accurate that we are lost, luckily I did a scan of the facility and know that we must turn left at the next spot instead of right."

"Oh goody a walking Navigator computer." Misato joked as Oban didn't get it.

"I am a Cybermen not a computer." Oban said as they took the direction.

They soon arrived at an elevator which Shinji sighed in relief but before they could press a button the door opened to reveal a faux blond haired woman with green eyes, and a mole on her cheek as she smelled like smoking. She was wearing a lab coat over a swimming suit as Ventus was holding his nose at the mixing smells of smoking and blood on her.

"Lady you reek." Ventus said as the woman gave a glare.

"Unlike you mutt?" The woman said as Ventus got pissed.

"What did you call me?" Ventus glared as Vale put a hand on Ventus' shoulder.

"Calm down Ventus." Vale said as Misato looked.

"Hey Ritsuko I was just coming to look for you." Misato said sheepishly as Ritsuko looked.

"And here you are wasting my time when we are short on it and plus you brought "civilians," into the base." Ritsuko said using the word civilians loosely as Oban was making calculations.

"Sorry, sorry." Misato said before Ritsuko looked at Shinji.

"So is this him?" Ritsuko asked as Misato nodded.

"Yep this is Prince Shinji Ikari the crown prince of Enocia and the 3rd Child." Misato said before Ritsuko stepped to the side and let the five in.

(In the Elevator)

"So will it work?" Misato asked as Vale, Oban and Ventus listened as Shinji was reading the manual he was given.

"It is currently undergoing refrigeration in B-Type Equipment, chances of it activating are 0.00000009%." Ritsuko said as Oban gathered that data. "We call it the 09 factor." Ritsuko said as Misato was shocked.

"Wait are you saying it won't?!" Misato yelped as Ritsuko looked.

"You miss understand its "09," as in "Oni," The Japanese Devil." Ritsuko said as Misato sighed.

"I guess it's too late to say sorry it won't work." Misato said as it was already cramped in the elevator with just Oban.

The door soon opened as the group filed out of it as they began walking down a path and saw a lake of red liquid similar to the post 2nd Impact waters they saw outside of Enocia's borders. As they arrived in a dark room the only lights that could be seen were Oban's body lights as Shinji looked around.

"Who turned out the lights?" Shinji said just before the lights came on causing Shinji to come face to face with a giant purple robot face causing Shinji to yelp.

"This is the synthetic life form known as Evangelion unit 1 it has been built here in secret and designed to harness great power it is mankind's last hope." Ritsuko said as Shinji looked at it with a glare.

"So this is what my father left me for." Shinji said as a voice soon called out to him.

"Correct." Gendo said as Shinji looked up and saw Gendo in a viewing box above the EVA. "It's been a while." Gendo said as he looked down upon Shinji.

Shinji quickly remembered how he was brought up before he got his posture straight and stood like a true prince as he glared up at Gendo not giving Gendo the benefit of seeing him weak. If Gendo was intimidated he didn't show especially sense he had the height advantage. "What do you want?" Shinji demanded as he glared up at his father.

"You know what I need you here for." Gendo said as Shinji continued his glare.

"Because you have a use for me?" Shinji asked as he looked.

"Yes." Gendo said before Shinji then spoke.

"No." Shinji said as Gendo was expecting that. "I won't be your puppet for whatever sick game you have in stored I just came here because your Section 2 lap dogs said you had what I seek and that is Bahamut." Shinji glared as Gendo glared back.

"If you don't pilot the EVA you will never hope to find where it's hidden." Gendo said as Shinji glared before he began to walk away.

"I'll find a way without your help." Shinji said before Gendo scoffed.

Gendo then turned to a screen. "Fuyutsuki the spare is useless wake up Rei." Gendo said as Fuyutsuki was shocked.

"Can she still pilot?" Fuyutsuki asked as Gendo looked.

"She's not dead yet." Gendo said as a screen then turned to view of a hospital room. "Rei you will do it again."

As Shinji was almost at the door the doors on the other side of the room opened up causing Shinji to look.

(Start Cutscene)

From the door a girl in a white skin tight suit that didn't cover her bandaged arms appeared as she had pale white skin, blue hair, and in her uncovered eye as she looked at Shinji was red. Shinji walked over to her as he was shocked at how she had this emotionless look in her eyes.

She tried to get up as she was in a lot of pain as Shinji saw she had a lot of will. The Base soon shook as this caused the gurney she was on to break as Shinji caught her. The Base soon shook again as pieces of steel and stone came flying down upon Shinji and Rei showing the Angel had recovered.

"You're Highness!" Oban called as he was summoning his sword to protect Shinji only for the EVA's hand to move and block the attack.

"The EVA moved!" Came Misato as Ritsuko was shocked.

"But that's impossible the plug hasn't even been inserted." Ritsuko said as Misato looked at Shinji.

"Did it move to protect him?" Misato asked as she looked at Shinji.

Rei was gasping in pain as Shinji felt a liquid on his hand as he looked and saw blood.

(Cutscene End)

"Vale." Shinji called as Vale walked over to Shinji.

"Yes you Highness?" Vale asked as Shinji looked at him.

"Please heal her." He said as Vale nodded.

"It shall be down highness." Vale said as he carefully took Rei into his arms and put his hand over her. _"Cure."_ He invoked as green energy left his hand and began healing her injuries.

Shinji then stood up and glared at Gendo before speaking. "Fine I'll do it I'll pilot your damn robot." Shinji said as Ritsuko nodded.

"Ok everyone prepare for launch!" Ritsuko called as Misato was too shocked that Shinji stood up to his own father to really say anything.

Vale helped Rei back onto the Gurney and went with the doctors as he helped heal her injuries. Thus the launch sequence commenced as Shinji was given a pair of hair clips as Ritsuko then spoke. "Those are A10 connector clips they will help you pilot the EVA until we can get a plug suit made for you." Ritsuko said as Shinji put them on.

(Scene Break)

Shinji was sitting in a tube like cockpit as the throne he was on had two butterfly like yokes. Shinji could hear the NERV Techs talking through the mics as they were going over the pre-launch requirements. "Inserting plug." A tech said as he then felt the plug spin into place before locking into the socket at the base of the EVA's neck. The pre-launch diagnostics then continued. That was when another statement caught Shinji's attention. "Filling Plug." The Tech said as Shinji was shocked.

"Wait what now?" Shinji asked before he looked at his feet and saw an orange liquid was filling the plug as he was shocked. Shinji began to panic before Ritsuko spoke.

(Central Dogma)

"Calm down Shinji its LCL it's safe to breathe once it fills your lungs it will provide oxygen directly to your blood." Ritsuko said to the comm.

(Plug)

The LCL soon passed Shinji's head as he tried to hold his breath but found that he couldn't. Once Shinji breathed it in he coughed as he had one thought. "It tastes like Copper." Shinji said as Misato then spoke.

(Central Dogma)

"Suck it up Shinji you're a man aren't you?" Misato said as Oban then spoke.

"It is illogical not to complain when submerged into an unknown substance that carries the same taste as blood." Oban said as Ventus looked.

"Yeah what he said." Ventus said as most of the time he didn't know what Oban was saying.

"How's his synch holding?" Ritsuko asked to her protégé Maya before she spoke.

"It's holding at 67.9%." Maya said as Misato looked.

"He just might be able to do it." Misato said as she was shocked to see this.

Meanwhile Fuyutsuki looked to Gendo before speaking. "Are you sure about this?" Fuyutsuki asked as Gendo kept his pose.

"Of course without him humanity has no hope." Gendo said as the launch soon began.

"Move the EVA to the Catapult." Misato ordered.

(Cages)

The EVA was being moved on a platform to a launch pad as when it arrived it was locked into place. Then the doors above the EVA opened one after another as they lead to the surface. The light then turned green showing that the EVA was good to launch.

(Central Dogma)

"Ok then EVA Launch!" Misato called out as she pointed forward as the launch commenced.

(Cages)

The EVA was propelled upward with immeasurable force.

(Plug)

Shinji felt the G's hit him hard as the plug was propelled upward tort the surface where its opponent waited.

(Surface)

The street opened up as Unit 1 rose up and once it hit the top its head moved showing it reached its destination.

(Central Dogma)

"Now Evangelion Unit 1 move out!" Misato ordered as Oban looked.

(Surface)

The locks came off the EVA releasing it as it relaxed from its restraints.

(Central Dogma)

"Chances of victory are 15% due to Shinji's inexperience." Oban said as Misato glared at the robot.

"Don't ruin the moment." Misato said as Ritsuko then spoke.

"Ok Shinji the EVA response to thought waves think it and it will happen." Ritsuko said as Shinji focused.

(Surface)

"Walk." Shinji said before the EVA moved its foot to walk. "Ok then Misato I need you to send up some weapons." Shinji said as he made the EVA do a little stretch to get the joints moving.

(Central Dogma)

"For what reason?" Misato asked before Oban looked.

"Shinji has an ability that allows him to summon and wield multiple types of weapons but sense the EVA doesn't have a weapon set he had to think as he goes. Doing this successfully would increase chances of victory by 10%." Oban explained as Misato nodded.

"Ok then what weapons does he use?" Misato asked as Ventus spoke.

"He usually uses knives, long swords, short swords combed with shields, a halberd, claymore, and a spear."

"Alright we have a spear, a katana base sword, he already has two knives equipped in the pylons, we don't have a short sword and our only shield is still in development and we don't have a Halberd." Misato explained before Oban spoke.

"Chances of Victory with those weapons increase by 8% instead of 10." Oban said as Misato looked.

"Ok then people launch those weapons." Misato ordered as everyone was wondering what crazy plan Misato had in store.

(Surface)

Shinji opened the two pylons as inside them, were two Knifes which he pulled out which he then focus his Crystal ability through the EVA which made the Knives glow before vanishing. Then the Buildings around the EVA began to open. The EVA then began to run around and grab them while avoiding fire from the Angel. For each weapon that was claimed it vanished and when Shinji got to the spear it was absorbed as he was ready.

(Plug)

"Ok Angel let's dance." Shinji said as he was ready.

(Battlefield)

Boss: Sachiel

Shinji charged at the Angel as he began to attack it with his new weapons. When he wanted to be fast he used the two Prog. Knives back handed. As the EVA fought it then summoned its spear before stabbing at the Angel. The Angel attempted to grab the Spear but the spear vanished as the Eva jumped and used the Angel as a Spring Board before summoning its Katana and began slashing at the Angel.

The EVA then jumped away from the Angel as its eyes then glowed and fired a laser at the EVA. The EVA dodged it by means of back flipping as the Angel kept firing but the EVA kept jumping away.

The EVA then threw its sword at the Building near it before it warped out of there as it was different more speed like as the EVA then slashed at the Angel before jumping away. The EVA then jumped onto the back of the Angel as it summoned its knives and began stabbing into it. The Angel then forced the EVA off it by grabbing it and throwing it off. The EVA was getting back up as it then summoned its spear before using it by means of Olympics to jump up into the air before kicking the Angels S2 core cracking it. The Angel then projected its AT Field but the EVA was ready as Shinji looked.

(Plug)

"Fight fire with fire." Shinji said before he focused.

(Battlefield)

The EVA pointed its arm out before summoning a similar orange hexagon as the two fields collided before in the end canceled each other out. The EVA charged at the Angel before it used its spear and impaled the Angels S2 Core before forcing it upward similar to Vlad the Impeller. The EVA then forced the Angel down and removed the spear seeing it was dead.

As the EVA walked away to return the base the Angel began to convulse. The EVA looked and saw a dark energy being produced from it as something was happening. The Angel got up as its form began to change and mutate.

(Plug)

"What?" Shinji asked as he was wondering what was happening.

(Central Dogma)

"High Energy readings coming from the Angel Blood Type is mutating to an unknown pattern." Makoto called as Ritsuko looked.

"Then figure out what it is!" Ritsuko ordered as she got on a computer to help decipher it.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ventus said as he hoped Vale was doing better.

(With Vale)

Vale had finished healing Rei's injuries as now she was all healed and could leave the hospital soon as he left. That was when he sensed a dark energy as he was wondering what Shinji had gotten himself into now.

"Your highness please be ok." Vale said before he began to run back to NERV.

(Battlefield)

The Angels transformation was complete as it's now had a long Serpent like head to go with its sparrow mask, it sprouted a second pair of arms that seemed to be pure muscle, it now had crab like legs as its shoulder gills were back but its S2 Core that had become pitch black but still cracked.

The EVA was ready for round two before it charged at the Angel and began delivering swift and fast punches to try and defeat it but its new strength made it impossible to battle it. The Angel now towered over the EVA as it looked down at the EVA before using its left muscular arm and punched the EVA to the far wall. The Mutated Angel came running at the EVA before grabbing its arm and began to squeeze it causing Shinji to scream.

(Plug)

Shinji held his left arm in pain as it felt like it was being crushed. "Shinji calm down that's not really your arm it's only a phantom pain." Misato tried to calm as Shinji then felt it.

(Battlefield)

The EVA's arm cracked and became limp as the Angel used its skinny arm and grabbed the EVA by the Head and began sending a lance into it as it smashed against the EVA's head.

(Central Dogma)

"Left arm broken!" A bridge tech called as another rthen spoke.

"The head is taking too much damage it won't hold for much longer!"

(Plug)

Shinji held his eye in pain as he felt the EVA's pain. That was when it all stopped as Shinji looked. "Huh?" Shinji asked as a voice spoke out.

"Shinji hurry I can only hold it for so long summon Bahamut." The Voice said as Shinji looked.

"I can't I haven't found him yet." Shinji said before the voice spoke again.

"You just have Shinji go to the front of the plug and open the compartment there." The female voice said as Shinji then stood up and crawled torts the front and found a crystal of sorts.

When Shinji put his hand on it he felt the same thing he did when he gained Odin as he was shocked. "I finally found it." Shinji said as he then focused. "Bahamut please hear my call." Shinji said as he prayed that it would answer.

(Battlefield)

(Start Cutscene)

The EVA was forced to a building as its right eye was stabbed through the head. The EVA was silent as its eyes then glowed. An energy formed in the palm of its right hand as it lifted it up to the sky so the heavens may see that light.

(Central Dogma)

"Is that?" Ventus asked as Vale arrived.

"Bahamut." Vale said as he was shocked.

(Battlefield)

The energy went skyward to the heavens above as when it got through the clouds it exploded. The clouds parted as a mystical circle appeared in the sky. From it something was coming into existence and was coming down. Once it was through the portal its spread its wings to reveal it had two wings like things on its back, a flowing wheel on its back, its body was almost humanoid save for its legs, tail and head. It roared before it spread its wings and flew down. It landed before the Angel as it glared and growled. Bahamut stood at the same height as the Angel making it taller than the EVA as it was ready for battle.

(End Cutscene)

Bahamut roared before it adversary as a way to challenge it as its appearance shared a striking resemblance to the EVA minus the shape and pylons. The Angel charged at Bahamut who took the blows like nothing before it got tired and grabbed the Angel and glared at it with a growl. Bahamut then roared before throwing the Angel to a different part of the city away from the EVA before charging and smashing into it.

Bahamut then bit into the Angels neck to rip out its throat which it did with ease. Bahamut couldn't be hurt as it then roared and dug its claws into the Angels cracked S2 core. It then proceeded to rip out the Core without any effort and then crushed it its fangs as the Angel then let out a death roar before falling limp and exploding into a red liquid like blood.

Bahamut walked over to the EVA before it used a cure spell and healed the EVA's arms before it vanished.

(Plug)

Shinji was unconscious as summoning Bahamut had taken a lot out of him. Over him was a shade of a woman as she held the boy like a mother would her son as her eyes were shadowed. "Mother." Shinji said in his sleep as the woman smiled.

"Don't worry my dear sweet son know, that mother will always watch over you." She said as she held her son. Many question were brought up why did the Angel transform, what was that energy, so many question but so little answers. But one thing was for sure there was more to the Angel wars the meets that eye.

(TBC)

ESKK: Holy shit 7000 words for one chapter man I'm awesome. Anyway I hope everyone leave behind a review for me. Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Final Fantasy Genesis

ESKK: Here's chapter 3 of Final Fantasy Genesis so enjoy.

(Start)

In a dark room Gendo sat on his seat before monoliths that had the words SEELE on it and a design of a face with seven eyes as they looked. "Gendo do you realize the threat Bahamut poses to the Scenario?" A member asked as he sounded scared.

"Yes Bahamut according to Enocia's lore is one of the Three Divine Summonings virtually a God as Bahamut is the King of all Dragons." Another spoke as it was evident that Bahamut has them spooked.

"It is fortunate the boy does not know how to properly summon it yet but if he realizes the power he possesses and decides to summon Bahamut to combat us it would doom the entire scenario and damn mankind to this dying world." A member of SEELE said as Gendo looked.

"I will keep the boy under control and will use Bahamut for the scenario." Gendo said as he had his hands linked together before his mouth.

"Now on to the matter of the Crystal we have yet to locate its whereabouts in Enocia as the leaders have been stubborn and refuse to reveal it. They fail to realize that what we are doing is for the betterment of humanity after all the pain of death is also the joy of rebirth." Keel said as Gendo looked.

"Now on to the matter of the EVA it was good to see our earlier investments have not gone to waist but the price on repairs can bankrupt a country." A member of SEELE said as another spoke.

"Yes what do you have to say for yourself in light of these kinks in our scenario Gendo?" One asked as another laughed.

"I would like to see how you pull yourself out of this one Ikari." He spoke as Gendo looked.

"I will continue to have NERV battle the Angels as planned and continue with the scenario." Gendo said as SEELE seemed to approve the answer.

"Very well we shall discuss the budget requests you made thank you for your time you are not needed." A member of SEELE said as Keel was the only one left.

"Remember Gendo all our hope is riding on this." Keel said before he too vanished and the lights came on revealing Gendo in a green hologram room.

"Yes after all humanity has no time left the Garden of Eden is upon us." Gendo said as he smirked behind his hands.

(Meanwhile NERV Hospital)

Oban, Vale, and Ventus sat in Shinji's hospital room as they were still his body guards and now that they have Bahamut they can take back Enocia one Shinji masters the way to summoning him. "So what now we head back to Enocia and kick the JSDF off our land?" Ventus asked as Vale looked.

"It won't be that simple defeating an enemy once won't win a war and with NERV needing Highness to pilot the EVA we are basically trapped here until the end of the Angel Wars." Vale explained as Ventus look.

"Oh come on, on our way here every one shot racial slurs and glares at us even the faux blond." Ventus said before Oban spoke.

"Understandable but Vale's statement is logical but there is logically a bright side." Oban said as Ventus look. "We may use this time to help his highness master summoning Bahamut and Odin as well as perfect his skills that way we may be able to stand a chance and defeat the JSDF, but it is illogical as to why they would occupy our land especially after we had proven time and time again that we mean no harm even if SEELE told them too." Oban said as Vale looked.

"Perhaps there are puppet masters behind their acts but we hold no proof for the time being we should keep an eye on NERV perhaps they too are pawns in this game of chest." Vale said as everyone nodded.

Shinji soon began to stir as Oban looked. "His highness is awakening his period of awakening has happened as calculated." Oban said the Cyberman looked at his ward.

"Highness are you ok?" Vale asked as he checked on his old friend.

Shinji looked at the ceiling as he had one thing to say. "Unfamiliar Ceiling." Shinji said as Ventus sweat dropped a bit.

"Cryptic much." Ventus said as Shinji got up.

"Did we get Bahamut?" Shinji asked remembering only the part where he summoned Bahamut but the minute Bahamut was summoned he blacked out.

"Yes highness but we are unable to leave until the Angel wars are through so for the time being we are employed and protected by NERV." Vale said as Shinji got up.

"Just like her." Shinji said remembering her.

"Oh yeah I remember her your fiancé right?" Ventus said as Shinji nodded.

"For the time being let's explore and ask around a bit." Vale said as Oban put his hood up, Ventus put his hat on while Vale simply walked as his eyes were pretty hard to hide.

(Meanwhile area of Angel battle)

Misato and Ritsuko were checking on what was left of the Angel after Bahamut defeated it as Ritsuko looked at the remains. But the looks of it there won't be anything left soon because whatever caused the Angel to transform was killing any remaining cells at an accelerated rate. Luckily Ritsuko had found some of the original cells and was able to save them but the rest of the angel was decomposing fast and she only had a limited amount of time to get the data on the strange occurrence.

"Ritsuko I need to talk to you." Misato said as they were in the heat.

"What?" Ritsuko asked as Misato looked.

"I saw how you treated Shinji's friends because they are from Enocia you were being racist against them." Misato said as Ritsuko ignored her and kept working.

"The one called Oban is an android he doesn't seem to feel offended, Vale would commonly be made as another kid born with a genetic trait to give him pointed ears but he displayed unnatural abilities, and Ventus is a chimera of sorts." Ritsuko said as her voice had hidden the traces of venom when talking about him.

"That's just it Ritsuko your being ignorant and racist against them for no good reason." Misato said as she didn't have anything against them.

"They are nothing but living weapons so they must be treated like weapons too." Ritsuko explained before looking at her data pad.

"After all-it is the rules of nature. We are alive and they are not."

"Ritsuko I'm serious don't push it the JSDF may have occupied Enocia but they are still people with rights." Misato said as Ritsuko was silent.

"This conversation is done." The head of project E said before leaving to carry on her work.

That was when Misato's phone rang as the Major answered. "Katsuragi here... he's awake? OK I'll be right there." Misato said before she left the battle sight to pick up Shinji.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was walking for a bit as he was dressed in hospital pajamas as he sat down. He looked at his hand and wondered, why was Bahamut hidden in the EVA, why did the Angel transform like that, was there something going on that he and his guards and childhood friends weren't aware of.

Shinji heard the news playing as he stood up and walked for a bit only to pass by Rei who was now walking thanks to Vale. "Vale-san." Rei said as she stopped to look at him.

"Yes Ms. Ayanami?" Vale greeted as Rei looked.

"The metaphysical skill you used to heal me, thank you now I will be able to return to active duty ahead of schedule." Rei said as Vale nodded.

"Yes Ms. Ayanami and perhaps I may teach you how to use magic." Vale said as he adjusted his glasses.

That was when the News began to play. "Now for breaking news the sightings of the vicious creatures from Enocia outside of Tokyo-3 has been confirmed it has been revealed that some of these creatures were smuggled here while the rest are invasive here JSDF had advised all citizens to remain calm and when leaving the city bring a means of protection." The news lady said as Oban looked.

"Both logical and illogical smuggling these creatures but them escaping a reproducing so fast is illogical and them coming here by accident is impossible calculations point to a cover up showing they were brought here on purpose." Oban said after going through the information.

"For now it's best to stay in the city for the time being at least until we know what we're dealing with out there." Vale said as he looked.

"As long as it's not a Behemoth then I'm good." Ventus said still a bit sore from dead eyes.

"Ayanami-san... I'll see you around." Shinji said as Rei nodded before Shinji left.

It was silent as Rei saw a blue glow on her hand. "I know but not now." Rei said before walking away as the I.V. bag medicine rippled unnaturally before freezing slightly.

(Later)

Shinji was now dressed in his normal cloths as he waited for Misato. Shinji was glad Vale was able to keep his car but being as he isn't a legal Japanese citizen or Shinji's legal guardian he was stuck to waiting for Misato. Shinji's mind wandered to the summonings he now possessed, Odin and most recently Bahamut. Shinji knew most of Bahamut stories, one of the Three Great Divine beasts who rules over the skies as the King of Dragons. Some stories said his fury wrought the end of the world, others say he is a child dreaming of strength, but many agreed that Bahamut was cast out of Enocia with the other two for his strength and power alone.

Shinji looked at his gloved hand as he remembered Rei's blood being on it. It made him angry that his father would treat people like replaceable bonds, it made him sick to think he had his blood in him. That was when Misato arrived seeing Shinji deep in thought as she smiled glad to see Shinji was ok.

"Hey Shinji you ok?" Misato asked as Oban then spoke.

"His Highness shows signs of slight stress as well as anger and slight confusion by calculations show that he doesn't remember the fight well as well as anger at his father for discarding him and using him as a pawn like subject Rei Ayanami." Oban said as Ventus then sighed and patted the Cybermans shoulder.

"Now's not the time." Ventus said as Vale looked.

"Well then Ms. Katsuragi shall we take our leave?" Vale asked as Misato nodded.

"Yeah plus we can actually use your guys expertise in a job for NERV." Misato said as Oban looked.

"Calculations show it's not a desk job." Oban said as Ventus sighs.

"Thank you captain obvious." Ventus said as Oban looked.

"My name is Oban, who is this Captain Obvious?" Oban asked as Ventus sighed.

"Sarcasm Oban, sarcasm." Ventus said as Vale looked.

"What is this job?" Vale asked as Misato smiled.

"I'll explain when we get Shinji-kun's living arrangements." Misato said before the group nodded and followed her out.

(Later)

"Wait they'll be living alone?" Misato asked as the real estate agent nodded.

"Yes in Section A-20 they specifically requested living arrangements that can fit all of them is this acceptable?" The Agent asked as Shinji looked.

"Of course so long as we may be able to protect highness then we can deal with it." Vale said as the agent nodded.

"Misato trusted these Enocians o watch over Shinji but them living alone didn't sit well by her before she remembered where Section A20 was, wait that's my apartment building." Misato said a she looked closely and to her shock as they had one of the more spacious apartments. "Well I guess I worried for nothing." Misato said with a sigh of relief.

(Scene Break outside NERV)

Shinji and his group were walking outside after hearing about the Enocia district in Tokyo-3 which had caught there attention as no doubt it will have the items they need such as potions and such. As they walked Misato appeared as she looked at them. "Guys wait!" Misato called as Shinji and his grouped turned to greet her as she smiled.

"Hello Ms. Katsuragi how may we help you?" Vale asked as Misato smiled.

"I need to show you guys something before we start your house warming party." Misato said as Shinji was confused.

"Insufficient data as to what tis surprise is." Oban said as Misato smiled.

(Scene Break)

The group were grocery shopping in the Enocian district as they were probably not allowed in normal stores so they took what they could get. Misato had never felt so out of place sense the store was filled with Cybermen, Beastmen, and Elfmen as they grabbed the items they needed for the house warming party Misato was throwing and apparently Misato was stocking up on chips, beer, and TV dinners as they paid for the items and then left.

They soon arrived at a star gazing hill overlooking the city as Shinji leaned on the hood of the car with Ventus sitting on the trunk of their car, Vale meanwhile was on the driver's seat ready to drive when the need surfaces as Oban sat in the back seat. "So what is it you want to show us Misato?" Shinji asked as he looked at the small city of Tokyo-3.

"This is the city you protected, I'd like to make you proud for once." Misato explained.

(Start Cutscene)

Buildings began to rise from the ground as Shinji was shocked as Oban gathered data. Meanwhile Ventus was gasping in surprise at the sight. Vale glanced before turning back and smirking a bit in an impressed way.

"This is Tokyo-3 our hometown and the city that is protected by Shinji Ikari." Misato said as the buildings were revealed to all.

(End Cutscene)

"Impressive my calculations show a 98.99% chance that those buildings are for power cables and armaments for the EVA." Oban said as he went over the data he collected.

"Anyway let us head back it's getting late." Vale said as Ventus got into Valve's car and Misato entered her car.

Shinji glanced at the city as he then looked down at his hand. He now had Bahamut but he now got drafted into the local militia and now he can't leave. Shinji hadn't run away in years but now he was stuck facing almost impossible odds, hopefully he can pull through. The young prince then began walking over to the car before getting in and it drove off.

(Later Apartment complex)

The group were now in Shinji's group new apartment as Misato was also there in casual cloths as Vale was cooking traditional Enocian meals. 

"Jeez, this looks good!" Misato complemented as Shinji nodded...his vision begins to blur to show the place covered in snow and ice with crows surrounding it.

"Let your mind be at peace...let your body flow like the gentle waves..." A girl's voice said causing Shinji to turn around to see the hooded girl from before but he saw she was wearing a cast on her arm as the bandages looked old.

"Imagine yourself...in a frozen forest. Trees so tall they touch the sky..."

"...Shinji..." A familiar voice called as another followed. "Highness?" Another called as Shinji looked seeing himself back in the apartment as he saw Vale serving the food.

"Hey Shin-man you ok you zoned out." Ventus asked worried for the young prince.

"Yeah... it's nothing." Shinji said as he sat down to eat his food.

"So Shinji how is Enocia anyway I've heard stories but it's good to hear from someone who has actually lived there." Misato said as Shinji ate his food calmly.

"Well if you must know it's a very beautiful place, the Crystal protected it from the effects of Second Impact so it still has the four seasons, plus it's a monarchy and sense my mother was from the ruling family after my father abandoned me I was picked up by my grandparents and lived in Enocia sense then being brought up as a prince." Shinji explained as Misato looked shocked.

"You're not how I pictured a prince you know being a total brat." Misato said as Shinji looked slightly offended.

"Well I was given much freedom but I was brought up as a prince but my grandparents instilled into me responsibility and discipline you know what every parents instills into their kids they... were the parents I needed after everything that had happened." Shinji admitted as Vale was eating. "Plus I wasn't lonely I had a fiancé due to an arrange marriage, but also these knuckle heads as childhood friends." Shinji said with the last part directed torts his friends.

"Hey Shin-man is that anyway to talk to someone who's guarded you sense childhood?" Ventus joked as Vale smirked.

"Perhaps we should leave you alone and see how long you survive." Vale joked as Oban was silent.

"Man you all act like brothers." Misato joked as everyone laughed at that.

The night carried on as everyone was joking and laughing as this was a time for joy for everyone. As they laughed and joked it seemed like they were enjoying themselves. The house warming party carried well into the night before everyone decided to turn in for the night Misato went back to her apartment saying they should hold the next party at her place and found Oban impossible to tease unlike the others.

Everyone turned in for the night as they all changed cloths and went to sleep on the furniture provided by NERV (per Misato's orders) as it was time for bed.

(That Night)

Shinji looked at the ceiling as he was dressed in his pajamas. He stared at the ceiling as he then raised his arm to it as if trying to grasp something. All this craziness started when the JSDF occupied Enocia, he didn't know if his grandparents were alive or dead, he didn't know where Asuka was, and now he was drafted into NERV to pilot the EVA but the only good thing that came out was that he got Bahamut. But the question for him was why was Bahamut inside the EVA, could someone had planted it there with the sole purpose of him finding it. He has so many questions but so little answers. He then turned his hand into a fist as he remembered that girl he saw, the one with the hood, who was she and why was, he the only one who can see her especially sense she looked Enocian.

"So many questions, so little answers." Shinji said before turning to his side to sleep as he was tired.

(Meanwhile with Rei)

Rei was sleeping as no doubt the commander had not seen Shinji sense his arrival at NERV. She slept as luckily her injuries didn't hurt when she moved, she could leave the hospital at any day thanks to Vale's magic in healing her. Normally she never believed in Metaphysics but that was just a front, in truth when she was a child she came across her own summoning named Shiva and Rei had only used that summoning in emergencies such as putting Unit 00 on freeze and dealing with monsters that may appear.

"...Rei..." a voice called as Rei woke up and looked around.

"Who is there?" Rei asked as she got up to look around.

"...Rei..." The voice called again as Rei got off the bed and grabbed her weapon which was a bow staff that doubled as a magic staff. Rei had undergone combat training and was proficient with the staff as she made it vanish much like Shinji and his group are able to summon there weapons.

Rei then exited the hospital room and saw it was oddly quiet in the halls and it was empty. Rei then turned around and saw a girl with pale skin, a white hoodie and robe like clothing standing at the end of the hall as Rei was confused. "Who are you?" Rei asked as the girl looked.

"...Follow me..." She said in a soundless voice but Rei could hear her clearly. The girl then walked to the left hall and vanished. Rei gave chase and saw she was already at the end of the hallway at the stairs. Rei soon began climbing down the stairs as the lights were on here to provide people a means to see. It wasn't long till Rei saw the hooded girl again but noticed the cast on her arm as she walked outside completely unseen as she didn't even open the door.

'Am I losing my sanity?' Rei thought as she knew that shouldn't be possible. Rei sighed before carefully sneaking her way outside avoiding any hospital staff or security. Rei was still dressed in her plug suit so she had to be careful with what she did. Rei began following the girl until they arrived at the forest to the Geofront.

The Hooded girl turned to Rei as you could see her mouth as she smiled before gesturing her to follow. It didn't take long for Rei to arrive at the Geofronts Lake as the girl looked to Rei.

"What is needed is inside this lake." The girl said in her soundless voice as Rei looked.

"Who are you?" Rei asked as the girl smiled.

"I am simply... an Oracle." Oracle said before Rei looked before jumping into the water to find the thing she needed to find.

(Underwater)

Rei swam as she held her breath sense the benefit of having angelic DNA in her was that she was able to handle holding her breath for extended periods of time. As she swam she soon took notice to something glowing at the bottom of the lake followed by a roar. Rei followed the noise and light before she came across a glowing crystal embedded in the metal of the lake. Rei looked at it before she placed her hand on it before her mind was assaulted by images of some sort of Large Sea Serpent as next to it was Bahamut and a third Summoning that she couldn't identify. It was then that the water current began to move on its own before it pushed Rei upward to dry land.

(In the Land)

Rei washed up as she coughed after some water got into her throat as she looked around and saw the girl again.

"Leviathan is now yours." She said before he body vanished from view.

"What is going on?" Rei wondered as she was confused as she didn't know what to make of this and she doubt the commander would understand either even if she did tell him.

(Scene Break three weeks later)

Shinji had been enrolled into school as he simply kept to himself and paid attention in class. So far all the teacher has been teaching was the effects of Second Impact which Shinji swore the teacher was trying to tell the class there was no hope for humanity, Shinji had heard it all before as no doubt the class did as well which was why they were surfing the web or on their phones as he sighed.

Shinji was currently waiting for class to start as the girls were talking about him, no doubt finding him attractive in some way, like the quiet bad boy.

Shinji was dressed in a school uniform in exchange for his normal cloths as he saw the girl with freckles on her face and brown hair pulled into tails was talking to a glasses wearing boy as Shinji tried to ignore it. "Aida-san did you deliver the printouts to Suzuhara-san?" The girl asked as the boy looked.

"Sorry Class-rep I tried but no one was home and his mailbox was filled to the brim with mail." The boy said as the girl glared.

"Aida Kensuke are or are you not Toji's friend." She lectured as Kensuke saw he was in a pinch.

"Sorry but I-" But before he could finish the door opened to reveal a boy with tan skin in a track suit walking in as he walked over to the girl.

"Hey Hikari sorry for missing class I had to stay with my sister in the hospital sense my dad and granddad had to work to do." The boy said as Hikari nodded.

"Oh it's completely understandable Toji-san." Hikari said as Toji nodded before taking a look at the nearly deserted class.

"So where is everyone?" Toji asked as Kensuke then spoke.

"Oh a lot of people moved out because of the Angel Wars I bet you it won't be long before the entire school is devoid of students." Kensuke said before noticing Shinji. "I see you noticed the new transfer yeah he arrived not long after the angel Attack but he doesn't talk to anyone he just as that bad boy calm and collective thing going on for him and its attracting almost all the girls." Kensuke explained as Toji was now glaring at Shinji who noticed it and completely ignored him.

(During Class)

Shinji was surfing the web looking up news on Enocia hoping to find that his grandparents were ok or that the people are standing up to the JSDF but so far nothing new, if he had to guess the JSDF are probably trying to keep as little news as getting out as possible. Shinji sighed as he got off the computer and looked to the class that was going on. That was when he got an alert on his computer and he looked.

'Are you the pilot Y/N' It read as Shinji looked and saw a couple of girl in the back giggling as Shinji had no doubt the entire class was waiting for the reply.

Shinji contemplated whether he should reveal his pilot status to his classmates, from what he gathered they already know Rei was a pilot of an EVA as he contemplated. He knew people were in danger because some idiot brought the monsters from Enocia to Japan no doubt let them loose on purpose. Shinji thought about it before sighing and clicking yes and then sent send.

Once he did the class gasped as they all crowded around Shinji as they all began asking questions all referring to the EVA and piloting. Shinji just kept quiet as he tried to ignore them as he wondered what the hell the teacher was doing that he didn't notice his class was being disruptive. 'Senile idiot.' Shinji thought as he tried his best to ignore the class till he finally got enough. "Ok back off if I'm the pilot then that's good enough I don't need to tell you anything else!" Shinji yelled as that got the class quiet.

"Ok everyone please return to your seats." Hikari said as Shinji went back to surfing the web.

Meanwhile Toji glared at Shinji as if he now had a target.

(Later after class)

Shinji was enjoying his lunch as he was behind the school just simply eating. That was when Shinji noticed a shadow over him as he didn't bother to look at it. "If you want to know about the EVA then back off I already told you I'm the pilot." Shinji said as he finished his food.

That was when the Shadow grabbed Shinji by the collar of his dress shirt and forced him off revealing it was Toji. Toji reared his fist back and sent a punch at Shinji who blocked it before using his free hand to twist Toji's arm that was on his collar and forced him off. Toji roared before charging at Shinji and sending punches at him, but Shinji kept dodging the attacks with ease as Toji roared.

"Hold still!" He yelled as Shinji then stopped moving for Toji to send a fist at Shinji only for the prince to catch the fist and used the arm to flip Toji over and then grabbed that arm and twisted it behind Toji's back. Shinji kept forcing it back as Toji struggled as Kensuke was shocked.

"You wanted me to hold still well are you regretting it?" Shinji asked as he glared.

"Let g-arrgh!" He yelled as Shinji forced the arm to stretch more as you could her bones cracking.

"Not until you're calmed down and tell me what your problem is." Shinji said as Toji glared.

"It's you I had to punch you once it's because of your lousy piloting that my sister got hurt!" Toji yelled as he glared at Shinji. "She'll live but she possibly won't be able to walk again." Toji said as Shinji then let go of Toji letting him get up.

But once Toji was on his feet Shinji punched him square in the face knocking him back down and glaring at him. "Pathetic." Shinji said as Toji glared.

"What did you call me?!" He yelled as Toji tried to get up only for Shinji to punch him.

"You were supposed to watch and protect her yet here you are trying to blame others for your mistake it's pathetic and sad." Shinji said as he then turned around and began to walk around. "Grow up and take responsibility." Shinji said as he walked away.

Toji glared as Shinji as not only did Toji get his ass kicked but Shinji was taunting him. "You know he was kind of right." Kensuke said as Toji glared making Kensuke recoil. "Just saying." Kensuke said as Shinji was soon gone.

(Scene Break later with Shinji)

Shinji sat in the Test Plug for a combat simulation as his "EVA," was equipped with a rifle as it glared down the Angel. "Ok Shinji ready to begin?" Ritsuko asked over the intercom as Shinji nodded. "Ok the Angels are pretty tough they are protected by a barrier called an AT field and are able to evolve as the situation progresses, but there is a way to defeat them, see the red orb in them which we call the Core is there weak point if you destroy that the Angel will cease to evolve and be destroyed not lets practice." Ritsuko explained as Shinji nodded.

The Angel was soon materialized into the simulation before Shinji began shooting it with short bursts after centering the target.

(In the Test Lab)

Vale, Ventus, and Oban looked to Shinji as he fired the rifle at the Angel in the Test Plug which looked like an EVA's skinless head as Ventus thought it was creepy. "Are you sure you should give highness such a simple opponent he already has combat training and you have been making him go over the same simulation for almost three weeks." Vale said as Oban looked.

"Calculations show a 0.0010% chance of his highness being able to get stronger at this point." Oban calculated as Misato sighed.

"I know but it's so we can get him acclimated to the EVA's systems sense he still doesn't know how to summon Bahamut." Misato explained as Ventus looked.

"But come on he won't advance at all as a pilot if he keep doing the same simulation over, and over again." Ventus complained as Ritsuko looked to Misato.

"Misato did you hear about Shinji getting into a fight with one of his classmates?" Ritsuko asked ignoring Ventus as Misato looked.

"Yes but Shinji won that fight from what I read from Section 2's reports." Misato said as Ritsuko sighed.

"Well just remember if anything happens to him in real life it can affect his Synch with the EVA during battle." Ritsuko said as Shinji on screen kept hitting the target.

(Shinji)

"Center the Target, pull the trigger." Shinji repeated with each simulated Angel as he has killed every single one of them. Shinji kept shooting as the simulation continued. It got to the point that Shinji closed his eyes before opening them again and dropping the gun.

(Test Lab)

"Shinji what are you doing?" Misato asked before Shinji did something crazy.

(Simulation)

Shinji pulled out a simulated Prog. Knife before charging at the Angel and ducked under it before stabbing its core destroying it.

(Plug)

"As you can see this training is going nowhere fast how do, you expect me to progress fast enough to the level of the First and Second child if you're only having me perform the same simulation over and over again." Shinji said as the knife vanished.

(Test Lab)

"Well he has advance fast enough maybe we should raise the difficulty a little." Misato said as Ritsuko sighed in frustration.

'Sometimes I hate my job.' Ritsuko thought as she had to begin a training plan to advance Shinji's EVA training.

(Later)

Misato and Ritsuko were sitting next to each other in a chair as they were being transported to another part of NERV as Misato was resting her head on her hand. "So Misato did Shinji even mention he got into a fight?" Ritsuko asked as Misato looked.

"No in fact he never mentioned it once he probably told his friends thought." Misato said as Ritsuko looked.

"Well he easily dispatched his classmate and walked away after giving Toji a lecture but he also called Toji pathetic." Ritsuko said as Misato then looked to Ritsuko. "But the way he said it Section 2 said they were intimidating 5 minutes into the fight." Ritsuko explained as Misato looked.

"Well he was brought up with the grace and elegance of a prince so he had to intimidate his opponents both in and off the battlefield he's like a kind version of the commander." Misato said as she then sighed. "But he seems to keep people away from him he had to learn that if he wants to grow up then he has to learn to let people in." Misato explained as Ritsuko looked.

"Tell me Misato have you heard about Hedgehogs?" Ritsuko asked as Misato look.

"Yeah those are the prickly things right?" Misato asked as Ritsuko nodded.

"Yes see the Hedgehogs dilemma is that they want to huddle together for warmth but the closer they get to one another the more they hurt each other." Ritsuko said as Misato looked.

"Yes but Shinji doesn't seem like that sort of person I mean he must have a good reason to telling this classmate off after beating him." Misato said as Ritsuko looked and looked on before going back to waiting for hers and Misato's stop.

(Scene Break Tokyo-3)

Shinji was walking around the city with his friends as he saw this Fortress city looked like some of the cities in Enocia mixed with old Tokyo as he saw all the anime based merchandise in the stores and such. As Shinji walked he soon noticed some sort of board as he walked over to it and saw that they looked like requests ranging from simple deliveries to handling monsters that had appeared in the outskirts. Shinji looked before he finally had to ask. "What is this?" Shinji asked Vale looked.

"It looks like a Request board." Vale said as an old man noticed.

"Yes it is just that." The old man said as Shinji and co looked. "This was added by some of the people who live here because there were things NERV wouldn't do that we had to do ourselves." The man said as he looked. "Many people post here so they can get help and a lot of the time the requests are answered perhaps you young lads from Enocia can handle a few yourselves or if you're in a bind post some." The old man said as the group were surprised.

"Thank you sir." Vale said as the old man nodded.

"It is no problem I am not ignorant like most when it comes to people from other countries." The old man said before he began walking away.

"Well what do we do now?" Ventus asked as Shinji looked at the board.

Shinji sighed before he took a request and turned to his friends. "We start making friends." Shinji said as they all got the gist of it. The group decided to follow Shinji on his little make friends idea as sense they were staying in this city it would be good to earn some sort of money.

(Scene Break one days later)

Vale, Oban, and Ventus sat in the office of Gendo Ikari with Misato nearby as with Ritsuko as Gendo was trying to intimidate the three, Oban was impossible sense his face was a constant poker face, Vale was almost as tough but he met Gendo's calculative glare with his own as the two were in a glare off. But Ventus on the other hand he was staying out of it because last thing he needed was to be at the center of an international incident. "Do you know why I called you here?" Gendo asked as Oban then spoke.

"Calculations point that it is to do with the monsters from Enocia appearing in Japan." Oban said as Vale looked.

"If you wish to hire us to deal with these creatures then just say so instead of going for the dramatics." Vale said as he adjusted his glasses.

Gendo was silent as he glared at the group before finally speaking. "Will you three perform the task?" Gendo asked as Ventus smirked.

"Sure thing you old goat but we'll have Shinji accompany us because we have to protect him and in all honesty we don't trust you at all." Ventus said as Gendo looked.

"Denied." Gendo said as Vale smirked.

"Well when those monsters start attacking people and trust me they will the first person to be blamed with be NERV they will question what the command staff was doing that wasn't ensuring the safety of people leaving and entering the city and a lot of eyes will be focused on you I wouldn't be surprised if the UN start investigating." Vale threatened in a calm and collective way that held a taunt in it making it so Gendo has no other choice but to agree to their terms.

Gendo was a rock in a hard place at the moment as these Enocians have gotten him in check and if he's not careful it could result in checkmate. "Tell me does the Third Child have combat training?" Gendo asked as Vale smirked.

"Of course he has been trained in many arts such as combat, magic, and even philosophy." Vale said as Gendo then spoke again.

"Very well I shall agree to you terms under the condition that he comes back in one piece." Gendo said with his cold glare as Misato was shocked that the trio was able to get Gendo to agree to their terms.

"Deal." Vale said as he then stood up with his cohorts and left to locate Shinji.

Misato quickly followed and was followed by Ritsuko leaving only Gendo and Fuyutsuki there as Gendo then growled. "This does not abide by the scenario." Gendo growled as Fuyutsuki held back a smirk.

(Scene Break)

After Shinji had gained enough money he and his friends used their earnings to purchase groceries and furniture for their apartment which was now looking livelier. Though that wasn't the focus now what was the focus was that the Angel alarms were blaring signaling all as once everyone was in the shelters the building lowered as the city changed into combat mode.

The EVA was being deployed to battle the Angel as in EVA cages Evangelion unit 1 was being sortied for battle.

(Unit 1 Entry Plug)

Shinji sat in the plug as he was ready to launch. No doubt Unit 00 was still on combat freeze so this meant he was on his own. He then smiled a bit as he forgot he wasn't alone Bahamut protected him last time if he can learn to summon the King of all Dragons then maybe he can end the Angel Wars in a heartbeat.

Shinji closed his eyes as he prepared for the launch as the EVA was being moved to the catapult. As Shinji waited he soon felt the EVA jerk to a stop as he opened his eyes.

(Central Dogma)

"All systems are green." A bridge bunny said as Misato nodded.

"Alright EVA Launch!" Misato called out as the EVA was launched.

(Cages)

The EVA was propelled upward as it was launched to the surface as the G-Force would have flattened a person if it wasn't for the LCL.

(Meanwhile in the Shelters)

Kensuke and Toji were with their class in the shelters as they waited for the emergency to pass. As they waited Kensuke checked out the news and saw it was being blocked and censored. "Damn government blocking everything when everyone in the city knows what's going on." Kensuke cursed as Toji sighed.

"Well that's governments for you the lie and keep secrets." Toji said as Kensuke had an idea.

"Hey Toji I need to go." Kensuke said as Toji looked.

"What?" Toji asked as Kensuke spoke again.

"I need to use the bathroom."

"You should have gone before coming into the shelter." Toji said as Kensuke looked like he had to go bad. "Fine." Toji said before he and Kensuke got up catching Hikari's attention.

"And where are you two going?" The Class Rep asked as Toji looked.

"Um yeah we have to go to the restroom don't worry we won't be gone long." Toji said as Hikari sighed in defeat.

"Fine just don't be gone long." Hikari said before the two left.

(Later in the Bathroom)

Kensuke and Toji were doing their business as Kensuke was the first to speak. "Hey Toji we need to see the fight." Kensuke said as Toji was shocked.

"Are you nuts?! We'll get in trouble if we don't get killed." Toji said as he tried to keep his voice down.

"Come on you are obliged to watch him, you tried to punch him what if this causes him to think humanity isn't worth saving, and you might have be viewed throughout history as the catalyst who ended humanity." Kensuke said trying to get Toji to change his mind before he sighed.

"Fine I'll think of something." Toji said as they finished their business.

(Scene Break Surface)

As Unit 1 arrived at the surface you could see Toji and Kensuke had left the shelter as Kensuke had a camera to watch the battle as Kensuke smiled. "The EVA." Kensuke said as he watched this.

(With Shinji)

Shinji closed his eyes as he breathed in and out and once he opened his eyes again he had a glare in them. "I won't run away." Shinji said as he was ready.

(Battlefield)

The EVA was released from its locks as it then began to head over to the Gatlin like rifle that was released from one of the weapon depo buildings as Unit 1 head behind a building. Of course the EVA still had the weapons it could summon but right now Misato wanted to be precise so Shinji waited.

The Angel though it looked like a centipede with bones as the legs below the flap on for its head that hid the S2 core, though to many people it looked kind of like a man's reproductive limb. Unit 1 then left the hiding spot and began firing at the Angel though it wasn't firing in short bursts but instead a long burst.

(Central Dogma)

"Shinji stop you're giving the Angel cover!" Misato called as Shinji kept firing.

(Battlefield)

The Angel released a tentacle as it wrapped around the EVA's ankle as it then began swinging the EVA around and cut the gun in two.

(Toji and Kensuke)

"How was he able to save us he's getting his ass kicked?" Toji said as he saw that Shinji was getting his ass kicked.

"This looks bad." Kensuke said as he saw this and recorded it.

(With the EVA)

The EVA was soon hurled torts the mountain as it came for a landing it was shown that its power cable was cut and its hand nearly crushed the two civilians but it luckily missed and the civilians were now between the EVA's index and middle finger.

(The Plug)

"Ow." Shinji said as he held his head.

(Central Dogma)

"The power cable has been cut! The EVA has switched to back up power!" Makoto called as Misato cursed

"We have civilians outside the Shelter!" Maya called as Misato looked.

"Wait those kids are Shinji's classmates." Misato called as she growled. "Shinji open the plug and let them in, then retreat so we can try again later." Misato ordered as Ritsuko was shocked.

"You can't more pilots in the same plug could disrupt the Synch!" Ritsuko called as Misato looked.

"We don't have a choice the EVA only has five minutes of operation power." Misato called but Ritsuko had an argument.

"You don't have the authority!" Ritsuko argued as Misato glared.

"Do it Shinji!" Misato ordered as she waited for Shinji to choose.

(With Shinji)

Shinji nodded before he pressed a button for the EVA to open up the plug.

(Outside)

The Plug opened catching Toji and Kensuke off guard as they soon heard a female voice on the speaker. "GET IN!" It called as the two wasted no time in getting into the EVA.

(Inside the Plug)

It was dark as Toji and Kensuke got it. "Gauh what is this water?!" Toji asked as he felt the liquid around him.

"My camera!" Kensuke called as he was worried for his camera.

That was when the lights came on as they saw Shinji sitting in the throne like seat of the entry Plug as they looked at Shinji.

(Central Dogma)

"Alright Shinji now retreat!" Misato ordered as Ritsuko was surprised her authority was disregarded like that.

(With Shinji)

Shinji looked at the Angel and saw the battery life was close to running out as he glared at the Angel. "Sorry not enough time to retreat." Shinji said before he pressed another button.

(Battlefield)

The EVA grabbed its knife which came out of one of its pylons as it charged at the Angel. The Angel acted by skewering the EVA through the stomach which said pain was carried over to the pilot.

(Shinji)

"RRRAUH!" Shinji roared it both pain and fury as he shrugged it off.

(Battlefield)

The EVA ran at the angel as the EVA slid down the hill on its feet ready to kill the Angel. The EVA stabbed the Angels S2 core with the prog. Knife as sparks came out of the core. It wasn't long after struggling that the core blew up in a blood like substance that the Angel was dead as its body fell limp like a rag doll.

(Plug)

Shinji sighed in relief as he felt the pain in his stomach dull. Shinji saw the battery life was now gone as he was grateful the EVA lasted as long as it did. That was when something happened with the Angels corpse.

(Battlefield)

A black shadow like ball floated around the Angel as it then entered its body before the Angel began to convulse violently. Its lower body began to grow legs as its tail seemed to flatten out, the head split open as it transformed into arms with the whips rearranging to where the hands would be, next the bone like lefts began to move into ribs as the spot where the S2 core used to be began to produce a head as the Angel roared in fury ready to kill.

(Plug)

Shinji was shocked as he didn't expect to see the Angel come back up for a round 2 as Shinji cursed. His EVA was out of power. "Shit… is this how it ends?" Shinji asked as the Angel sent its whip at the EVA's neck before it began to strangle it. 'Am I going to die here?' Shinji thought before out of nowhere Toji punched Shinji in the face catching him off guard.

"What are you a baka?! We're not going to die here!" Toji yelled as Shinji looked. "You have to have a plan to beat this Angel you summoned that dragon thing in the last battle right well summon it again and have it kick the Angels ass!" Toji yelled as Shinji was wide eyed nearly forgetting about Bahamut.

"Ok… I'll try." Shinji said before he closed his eyes and brought his hands together to form a hand sign similar to a prayer. 'Bahamut if you can hear me, please I beseech you, no I beg you answer my summons aid me in this fight.' Shinji prayed as he hoped Bahamut would answer.

(Central Dogma)

"Get the JSDF out here we need help!" Misato ordered as Vale stopped her.

"Belay that Shinji has this give him 5 minutes." Vale said as Misato looked shocked.

"Are you nuts!?" She demanded as Ventus then spoke.

"Don't worry Shin-man will think of something just have faith in him." Ventus said as Misato sighed.

"Give him 5 minutes." Misato said as she prayed Shinji can pull himself out of this.

(Plug)

Shinji opened his eyes as they were now glowing as he was ready to summon as the spell no chant was inserted into his mind. _"Oh you who rules over the sky's as its guardian and King, I beseech thee to aid me in this battle where your fury will claim victory, I summon thee oh King of the skies and lord of all dragons BAHAMUT!"_ Shinji invokes as he sent a mass of magic to the sky where the clouds began to gather.

(The Sky)

From the clouds a form was coming forth as the clouds seem to cover its body. But soon once the clouds parted Bahamut came forth and roared in triumph before spreading his wings and landed on the angel pushing it back. Bahamut then got off the Angel before picking it up and throwing it away from the EVA.

Bahamut roared in challenge to the foe as it was ready to defeat this enemy to protect its summoner. The Angel then sent its whips at the Dragon before said beast lifted up its arms and allowed the whips to wrap around said arms. The beast then roared before forcing the Angel torts it and then knocked the Angel down. Bahamut now free of the whips got behind the Angel and grabbed its arms before proceeding to break them with a very audible crack. But Bahamut wasn't done there it kept pulling even though the arms were limp and ripped off the arms causing the Angels blood to spray onto the streets of Tokyo-3.

(Plug)

Shinji was huffing and puffing as summoning Bahamut had taken a lot of mana out of him as Toji and Kensuke was shocked at how strong Bahamut was.

"Sugoi." Kensuke said as he was recording it.

"My god." Toji said as he was shocked to see such strength.

(Battlefield)

The Angel tried to run away but Bahamut wouldn't have it as it grabbed the Angel by its newfound neck and grabbed its head before proceeding to rip off the head and with the head came the Angels spine as Bahamut wasn't done yet. It threw the angel to the outskirts of Tokyo-3 before flying upward and then charging energy in its mouth before firing at the Angels barely living body and killing it while leaving its grave as a crater where nothing had survived.

Bahamut roared before he vanished as his fury had been quelled for now.

(Central Dogma)

Misato sighed in relief as she was originally going to lecture Shinji but right now she was glad he was ok. But something bugged her, that shadow ball was it what made the last Angel mutate like the last one. So many answers was plaguing her but for now she was glad that humanity was ok. Though right now Misato felt guilty because she was basically using Shinji to get her revenge against the Angel.

Misato then began to walk away as she had to go meet with Shinji and talk to him.

(Later)

After a debriefing Shinji was allowed to shower off the LCL as he hated that smell of LCL. Right now Shinji was sitting in the NERV Locker room with a drink in his hand as he luckily had an Elixir with his stuff which he used to return some of his mana. As he sat it wasn't long before Misato came walking down from the hall as she had a glare. She stopped before Shinji as the young prince simply took a sip of his drink.

"What is it Misato?" Shinji asked as he stopped drinking.

"Shinji why didn't you follow my orders." Misato said as she glared at Shinji was disappointment.

"Because I couldn't let that Angel continue to put lives in danger." Shinji said as Misato glared.

"While that is admirable you didn't follow a direct order from a commanding officer if I said jump you don't disobey and all you ask is "How high," this is war Shinji we don't have room for recklessness." Misato said as Shinji's hair was shadowed by his eyes.

Misato sighed as she had gotten that off her chest now she could apologize and tell him she's glad he's ok. But before she could Shinji stood up and grabbed his jacket before storming off leaving behind his drink as Misato looked. "Shinji wait!" Misato called but it was too late Shinji was gone.

"Shinji…" Misato said as he was already long gone.

(A week later)

Misato was walking over to the Enocians apartment as she was hoping they were home. Shinji had been a no show to school and she was starting to get worried. Misato saw the door before she knocked on it and waited for someone to answer. It wasn't long before Vale opened it as he looked at Misato. "Hey Vale is Shinji in?" Misato asked as she was hoping Shinji was home but the confused looked Vale gained gave her a bad feeling.

"He wasn't with you?" Vale asked as Misato was shocked.

"What?" Misato asked as she was surprised.

"Highness said he was going to spend a couple of days at your place." Vale said as Misato was surprised.

"Take me to his room." Misato said taking charge.

"Of course." Vale said as they headed to his room and found that the only things there was a well-made bed, some of Shinji's cloths, and finally a note. Misato went to the note and began to read it but when she did she was shocked to learn something.

"Shinji… he ran away." Misato said as she didn't think Shinji would do something like this.

"We must find him." Vale said as he went to get Oban before turning to Misato. "Do not worry Ms. Misato we'll find him." Vale said as Misato nodded. But inside Misato was shocked without Shinji the city would be defenseless, right now she hoped Shinji could be found.

'Shinji, be ok.' Misato thought as she hoped nothing bad had happened.

(TBC)

Wow over 9000 words I've been getting better with length, anyway I hope you all enjoyed this, anyway please leave a review.


End file.
